


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十三章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十三章

**Author's Note:**

> 本文洛基最突出的两个设定在这一章解释得淋漓尽致——一是怕死，二是爱钱，排名分先后。因此如果某一件事给钱洛基都不干，说明在他的认知里这件事威胁到了他的生命安全。

第十三章 见血封喉（上）

推荐歌曲13：白月光——张信哲  
每个人 都有一段悲伤  
想隐藏 却欲盖弥彰  
白月光 照天涯的两端  
在心上 却不在身旁  
擦不干 你当时的泪光  
路太长，追不回原谅

 

经过无数次思考之后洛基勉强得出了结论：莉亚还活着是因为她本来就没死，只不过是换了一种生活状态哪怕是从横着到竖着。但芙丽嘉，哪怕索尔没有因洛基的缘故请求她回国，哪怕她健健康康并无隐疾，这些事实都不妨碍那个结果，那个她必定死于这一年春末的结果。

洛基想他该庆幸那十年里索尔没遭遇过什么生死关劫，否则洛基非得疯了不可——不对，如果索尔已经死了，那么那晚跟他分手的又是谁呢？洛基耸耸肩，不管怎样黄金王子不会英年早逝，至少在三十岁之前他会平平安安。

他自己也会。

洛基的生活恢复了平静，或者说死寂。起床吃饭，下班睡觉，在省去一切不必要的开支的前提下，洛基乐观地发现他很快就能在交完房租之后还能有剩余的钱买烟和啤酒。

没错，就算死，洛基也得爽完再死。

下一步就是完成一日三餐的目标（没错他现在穷得一天只吃两顿饭。）

打破这死寂的是詹姆斯。

詹姆斯问他认不认识灵媒。

洛基从小混社会，三教九流的人都认识一些，他不忌讳这个，也不羞于提起，所以詹姆斯是知道的。

“认识啊，怎么了？谁有什么需要？肯定不是你吧？”洛基努力大口吃着工作餐——很乏味，但他没资格抱怨。

“史蒂乎问了所有人了，是他的什么朋友急着通灵，我想你大概认识什么靠谱的人？史蒂乎说他的朋友快要崩溃了——你懂吗，真格儿的那种崩溃，史蒂乎说他的朋友在自杀的边缘反复横跳——你知道，史蒂乎从来不会用夸张这个修辞手法。”

洛基想了想回复：“绯红女巫。地址是xx街xx号，一个吉普赛风格的小房子。不过旺达不太好预约，我会帮那个快要崩溃的可怜人约个时间，晚一点通知你。史蒂夫的朋友打算以什么名义预约？去那里的人一般不用真名，我也不用。”

过了一会儿洛基吃完饭收了餐具，詹姆斯才回复，大概是转了两个人去问：“克里斯。”洛基揉揉眼睛回复：“晚上给你具体时间，现在我要睡觉了，午安吧唧。”

洛基不太记得怎么认识旺达的了（当然是在孤儿院但已经忘了缘由），只记得他们莫名其妙做了很多年朋友，旺达屡次力劝洛基跟她一起做：“你很有天赋，洛基，别浪费它。”十数年过去，锲而不舍。

洛基也曾经想过实在没钱就去做这个算了，但又怕被什么恶鬼邪灵缠上——小命要紧小命要紧，没饿死之前小命比钱要紧。

洛基在晚间拨通了旺达的电话：“hey小女巫，好久不见？”旺达的声音清脆明快：“hey全英国最帅气的未来巫师，你改变主意要把‘未来’两个字去掉了吗？”洛基失笑：“不，旺达，你的评价有失偏颇，当心哈利和德拉科的粉丝会找你麻烦。”旺达正在做饭，歪头夹着电话撇撇嘴：“只要你做，我敢打赌我可以带着你的粉丝跟他们好好干一架——有什么事吗？”

“嗯……”洛基扯开啤酒罐子的拉环喝了一大口，“朋友的朋友的朋友听说正在找灵媒，我听说之后帮你拉了笔生意。”旺达擦干手重新拿起手机：“呸，你明明是想我看在你的面子上多做一份工。”旺达才不需要洛基帮她拉生意，她的生意好得很，任性地一天只接一个人。洛基笑起来：“好啦，就是这样，帮帮忙嘛绯红女巫——”

几分钟之后，史蒂夫收到了詹姆斯转发给他的洛基的消息：“周五下午三点半，xx街xx号。”并把这条消息转发给了“克里斯”。

好的那么问题就来了，这个快要崩溃而疯狂找灵媒的“克里斯”是何许人也？

当然是索尔了（笑）。

不然谁有事没事会通灵啊。

索尔在那个吉普赛风格的散发着古老熏香味道的小房子里看见了穿着绯红色亚麻波西米亚裙子的女巫，荷叶边缀着看上去就沉重的毛绒流苏，腰间环着一条边缘发了毛的红棕色皮腰带，方形孔洞包黄铜边，与纤细手腕形成鲜明对比的粗大银手镯与银戒指由珠串连接起来，精致又繁复，微微动作都会发出哗啦啦的响声。

索尔觉得有点头疼。

“克里斯？”旺达沉声问，“你是我的朋友汤姆推荐来的克里斯？”

索尔点点头，旺达指指矮桌前的条纹坐垫：“请坐，克里斯，你可以叫我伊丽莎白。”索尔有些疑惑：“我以为你的名字是旺达？”旺达托着腮翻了个白眼，手上的宝石戒指在午后阳光的照射下闪闪发光：“闭嘴——你不也不叫克里斯？用假名是为了安全，克里斯。好了现在，来，告诉我，你想得到什么？预测未来？改变运气？还是……灵魂对话？”

索尔飞快地回答：“灵魂对话！我的母亲最近去世了，我想跟我母亲的灵魂说说话。”旺达伸出手：“信物呢？”索尔有点蒙圈：“什么信物？”旺达又翻了个白眼：“坏汤姆，他忘了告诉你需要亡者的信物。虽然成功的可能性不大，但我们还是试试吧。”

旺达闭上眼睛，低声唱起索尔听不懂的歌谣，忽然全身剧烈地颤抖起来，吓得索尔差点拨了急救电话。旺达双目紧闭，幽幽叹了口气：“我的孩子……”索尔热泪盈眶：“妈妈！”

“我的孩子，你染头发了吗？还有你的眼睛，为什么不是原来的颜色了？”旺达低声问。索尔有些奇怪：“妈妈？”旺达抬起手用冰凉的指尖碰了碰索尔的脸颊：“我的小洛基，你不是我记忆里的样子了……”

洛基？？？

索尔下意识地说：“我不是洛基。”旺达顿时僵硬，迟疑地问：“那你胸前挂着的戒指是哪里来的？我的小洛基怎么样了？你是他什么人？”

戒指？

索尔取出那枚戒指——它是枚女戒因为它尺寸非常小——一枚普普通通的银戒指，甚至外面没有花纹，里面也没有刻字。

这是那个十年里确立关系之后，洛基在某一天晚上睡下之前给了他的。

时间已近午夜，乳白色月华透过巨大的窗洒在他们的卧室里，为洛基披上另一件轻薄的寝衣。索尔痴迷地用目光亲吻洛基在月色之下更为深邃的五官与优美的胴体，而洛基伸手到颈后摘下了一条细细的银链子，链子下面坠着一枚小戒指。那是从第一次上床起索尔就看见的。

在索尔身上自己动的时候，这枚戒指一次一次荡起又落在洛基胸前，与洛基散下的黑发一起为洛基多添一份性感。

他没什么迟疑，仿佛这是他早就做过千百遍的一个简单动作。洛基环着索尔的颈，给索尔扣上了银链的圆环。索尔清楚地记得他当时什么也没说，没有告诉他这是谁的戒指，没有告诉他这个动作的寓意是什么，只是就着这个姿势静静看了他一会儿，最后吻了吻他的眉心，对他说——

“晚安，吾爱。”

其实洛基也不知道为什么要把母亲唯一的遗物给索尔。对洛基来说这枚戒指固然千金不换，无论生活多么艰难，洛基也许想过卖自己都不曾想过把它卖掉——但对于从小在绮罗金玉丛里长大的索尔来说，不镶钻没设计的戒指简直就是小孩子的玩意儿，普通又廉价。

但这是洛基最贵重的东西，除了他的命以外。

我的感情也许不值钱，身体也不值钱，心也不能掏出来给你因为我还要用，那么就这枚戒指吧。也许它不昂贵也不精巧，不稀有也不难得，但这是我最珍惜的东西，是我深爱母亲的遗物，是我戴了十几年的护身符，现在，给你了。

你不必知道这是谁的戒指，也不必知道我为什么怎么做，我给你是因为我想给你，仅此而已。

这个戒指索尔戴了十年，即使他从没有这样不精致华贵的饰品，甚至他的随便一枚袖扣一块手表的价格都数倍于它的。无论是游泳还是洗澡，索尔都不会把它摘下来，这枚戒指慢慢变成了他身体的一部分，就像呼吸心跳一般自然。以至于如果不是今天，索尔都忘了他是怎么得到了这枚戒指。

索尔几乎要被那个月夜的记忆勾下泪来。

索尔静默了好一会儿，轻声的，带着些哽咽回答：“洛基……是我的朋友……戒指是……是……他送给我的……”旺达用一种满怀希望的声音问：“你能够告诉洛基，他的母亲很想见他吗？”


End file.
